Iniquity of Love
by ClockworkRose
Summary: Hermione's curiosity is what got her in this situation; she couldn't decide whether the beating of her heart was from fear or exhilaration, as she ran through the Forest of Dean from the very woman that invaded her every thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So this is the first story that I've ever posted on FF after years of reading Bellamione fics. I'm apologizing in advance for any grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, or out of character personalities. I'm planning on making this a multi chapter fic after my exams are over next week and no worries the chapters will get longer.**

**Chapter One: Curiosity Killed the Cat**

_Hermione always wondered if she was as insane as the wizarding community said, the woman who struck terror in the hearts of any brave witch or wizard, Bellatrix_  
_Black. She exuded a dark intelligence and beauty that fascinated the girl who had never met someone to match her brilliant intellect, besides perhaps Dumbledore himself. Hermione's curiosity is what got her in this situation; she couldn't decide whether the beating of her heart was from fear or exhilaration, as she ran through the Forest of Dean from the very woman who invaded her every thought._

"Run Muddy as fast as you can, soon you'll be my little toy," cackled Bellatrix when the brains of the Golden Trio was within arm's reach; she had always enjoyed the chase and was seized by the desire to have the girl within her grasp. Bellatrix's legs pumped furiously beneath her in a sudden burst of speed as Hermione stumbled on a root in front of her; she tackled the girl to the ground, straddling her back while holding her hands down. "Who needs magic when I can take the pathetic muddy all on my own," sneered Bellatrix.

"Don't even bother to struggle mud blood, you're mine now," muttered Bellatrix as Hermione attempted to fight her way out from beneath the powerful woman. "Get off me you miserable c—"Hermione yelled breathlessly as she continued to struggle; "Shut up muddy, the sound of your dirty mouth talking is disgusting!" Hermione tried to dodge the fist that quickly went soaring down into her stomach, which halted anything that she may have tried to say as her gasps of pain filled the air.

"Now don't you get any ideas girl, you're coming with me and if you struggle again I can promise you that you will regret it." She was so young. So naïve. This child believed that she could enter The Ruins and get away with it. Bellatrix scoffed at her foolishness, "Why did you come here, surely you did not come for the scenery," she said quietly. Bellatrix did not move from her spot on top of the young mud blood, she had waited so long to find the girl and she wanted to watch her prey squirm a bit longer.

Hermione did not disappoint. She struggled against the witches hands, curly mahogany hair whipping violently as she struggled, wide hazelnut eyes darting wildly around her searching for some way to escape. "There's that foolish Gryffindor pride that you dunce's are known for, now tell me why are you here?" Bellatrix was seized by the strange desire to continue the conversation, without killing the girl or torturing her for information. Why in Merlin's name would she want to do that? Just for a bit of fun? She was already being too kind to the Gryffindor girl and it was unacceptable.

Hermione stopped, she laid still and silent for a moment before she responded, quietly. "I- I was looking for you…" the girl squirmed beneath her in discomfort from being held so tightly. The girl was looking for her? But why? Bellatrix herself had spent the better part of her time, after seeing Hermione for the first time in the Department of Mysteries, searching for the girl. However she was evasive and not so easily tracked, but the smartest witch of her age truly messed up when she dared to speak her Lord's name. "I didn't think that you'd be here anyways." A melancholy tone had entered her voice and no matter the situation it did nothing to stop the effect that the girl's voice had on her. Hermione was unhappy, and it made Bellatrix upset to hear her sadness. This, like most emotions, very quickly turned into irritation for feeling sympathetic, and Bellatrix frowned at nothing.

"Why were you searching for me muddy? Looking to spy on my Lord? Answer me!" Bellatrix's lip curled as she grasped the girl's luscious curls in her fist and pulled hard, she couldn't help but imagine doing this in the throes of passion as Hermione served her. The girl gasped in response to her actions, "No! I wasn't here to spy. I heard that you were seen near the Ruins and decided to see if I could find you." Bellatrix shifted the girl on to her back so that she could see her face when she spoke to her, "That does not explain why you were seeking me out girl. Do you have a death wish? I've killed hundreds of your kind and tortured many more." A look of fear finally entered Hermione's eyes and while Bellatrix relished in that look, she couldn't help but feel remorse for frightening the girl.

"I… I just wanted to see you. Ever since I saw you in the Department I couldn't get my mind off of you." Hermione stuttered out while her eyes wandered anywhere but on the frightening woman straddling her stomach. Bellatrix couldn't begin to understand the stupidity of this girl's decision; she was supposed to be the brightest witch of her age was she not? Her face fell into an expressionless mask as her grip on Hermione's wrists slackened, the girl was a complete conundrum but Bellatrix would not let this opportunity slip from her grasp.

She had the girl and she wasn't going to let her go back to her band of idiots now that she had finally found her. "Get up," Bellatrix let out harshly as she got off of the girl and removed her wand. "Don't even think of trying to run from me. Not only do you not have your wand but we both know how well running went earlier." Hermione slowly stood up from the hard ground, the snow from the forest floor had seeped into her pants without her even realizing and it had become quite uncomfortable. "Where are you taking me?" Bellatrix gripped on to the girl's waist as she removed her wand from her corset, "A place where you can explain yourself, now hold on tight." Hermione grasped the dark witch's arm as tightly as she could: the next thing she knew everything went black; she could not breathe and the pressure on her body could only be one thing. They had apparated.

**************************************************************************************************************************************Just to clarify "The Ruins" mentioned are in the Forest of Dean. They were used to imprison enemies of the Death Eaters during the time of it's use and the Snatcher Camp was used by Snatchers for the same purpose. If you have any constructive criticism or comments I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! New update for you. I just wanted to thank everyone who favorited or followed this story and yet again if you have any comments or constructive criticism let me know.**

**Chapter Two: Black Manor**

_Hermione grasped the dark witch's arm as tightly as she __could: the next thing she knew everything went black; she could not breathe and the pressure on her body could only be one thing. They had apparated. _

Hermione stumbled out of the side long apparition and gathered her balance back to observe her surroundings. They had arrived at the peak of a winding road, the high hedge curved with the road leading the women to a pair of stately wrought iron gates. A pristine manor house appeared in the darkness at the end of the pathway, the rose gardens and marble fountains adding to its majesty. "Where are we?" Hermione timidly asked, figuring that caution was the best path to take when interacting with the volatile dark witch.

Bellatrix glanced over at her before taking a hold of her arm and marching her down the shadowy drive, "We are at Black Manor, now move mud blood. I don't have time for your questions." She practically sneered out the words while roughly dragging the girl with her; Hermione's eyes roamed across the manor and it's property, drinking in every second of the new landscape and it's features. Her hunger for knowledge was an invigorating trait that Bellatrix cherished, for it almost matched her own desire to learn and excel at all she did.

She had always been naturally gifted in most if not all of her pursuits. She'd easily learned the many methods of the dark arts and her wand's magical properties, which quickly boosted her ability to fight at a young age; even Occlumency and Legilimency, had barely been a challenge for her quick mind. Bellatrix knew that the mud blood posed no threat to her but she could not help but appreciate the genius that was Hermione Granger.

So nothing would hinder her determination to finally clear the air with her young Gryffindor as she strode towards Black Manor, disabling its wards as she went. Entering her home she could see Hermione's awe towards all the grandeur; the hallway was cavernous, dimly lit, and decorated to befit royalty, the floor was a magnificent marble that shined in the moonlight that streamed in from the high arched windows.

Watching the Gryffindor walk slowly into the entrance hall Bellatrix could finally observe the girl. With her long curly chestnut-brown hair and slender limbs that were the most beautiful shade of ivory she couldn't help but wonder what took so long for this day to finally come. A normally irritable and insane woman was softened then in the presence of a girl so like herself yet so different. As she led the girl further into the manor; she felt a sense of calm come over her normally manic emotions when Hermione's soft skin touched her arm and all she could think was, "_She's here, with me. Finally."_

Hermione followed Bellatrix's shapely figure down the maze of hallways and for some reason she wasn't afraid of her, this woman that everyone deemed a monster. There seemed to be so much more beneath the surface of that and she was determined to find out what; just as determined as she had been from the moment that Hermione had first laid eyes on Bellatrix Black. "Hurry up mud blood; I don't have time for your dawdling." The dark witch stated as she opened the door to a grand room decorated in the Slytherin colors; it contained a large king sized bed and a multitude of books stacked all over every surface of the room. "Rest now girl, I can assure you that you'll need it for tomorrow." Bellatrix said while pulling back the covers and avoiding any eye contact. Hermione was too tired to argue at the time and quietly stumbled her way into the bed. "Sleep well muddy, we'll talk in the morning."

The sun shone through the curtains and illuminate Hermione's face, Bellatrix couldn't have been more entranced by her. After a night of nothing but nightmares the woman instead went to watch over the little lion as she rested, being alone had become too overwhelming for her newly calmed emotions. She watched as the girl slowly woke up to the sounds of birds chirping as the sun rose again for a new day, she stretched and her shirt slid up to show a tempting sliver of skin.

Bellatrix could only imagine how that skin would feel against her lips or her tongue, the way that she would be writhing underneath her body, or how the girl would taste. While she knew that her desires would be hard to control she did not know that they would be so strong and lustful, she needed to get a hold of her emotions. This weakness would not do. "Get up muddy, it's time to tell the big bad death eater everything." Bellatrix cackled out maniacally while grabbing the girl by her feet and pulling her harshly from the bed; she didn't let go and continued to drag Hermione until she reached the dining room table.

The girl needed to be taught a lesson, she couldn't make Bellatrix Black weak and her feelings towards the girl would not do. "You think that I don't know what you're up to mud blood? Trying to mess with my head to spy on the dark lord? I don't think that you'll live to see that information uncovered." Snarled Bellatrix as she bound Hermione to the dining room chair with a body binding curse, "Stop it you miserable wretch! I'm not here to spy, I've already told you this!" Bellatrix could tell by the way that Hermione was moving her eyes about that she was trying to come up with a plan of escape, "Well then I guess you'll have to say it again filth because I don't believe you." Bellatrix scoffed at her foolishness, the girl would not get out of this without some scars.

"It's time for you to learn your place Mud blood. You are scum and you will be treated as such." Bellatrix snarled venomously as she towered over the cowering girl, she really was such a weak child which made her intelligence useless. Hermione's brilliant brain could only get so far without a basic knowledge of how to use magic to defend her, she needed a lesson Bellatrix thought deviously. "You were curious weren't you? About me? You wished to know why I fascinate you, why you can only think of my hands on your body and my breath on your sweet lips?" The dark witch hissed in her ear as she got even closer to the girl; so close that she could hear her panicked heartbeat. Bellatrix relished in the sound of her panic; the fear present in the Gryffindor's eyes reignited her malice and she wanted nothing more than to have the girl screaming beneath her. To make her suffer, to make her scream and she lost herself in the madness that the dark witch had become so accustomed to living in.

"Please stop—"Hermione began to gasp out before she was cut off by Bellatrix, who had moved away from the girl with a sickening grin lighting up her face. "Accio potions trunk," she said while waving her wand as the spell took place and a trunk came soaring into the dining room. "Now let's see if you really are the brightest witch of your age hm? We're going to play a little game, I'll describe a potion to you and if you can guess what it is then I'll let you up. However if you're wrong you will drink it and suffer the consequences of your ill-judged decision." Bellatrix said while chuckling darkly under her breath, she unlatched the large trunk and pulled out a shrouded vial.

Hermione didn't know what to do, the only real option that she had was to play the dark witch's sick game with the hopes that she would succeed and after all she did excel in potions. "Fine, we'll play your game." Hermione stated confidently. The girl was so blinded by her inflated sense of self. By her brilliant brain that rarely ever failed her, she was so used to succeeding in all that she did that the girl had barely taken the time to consider that she was matching wits with a witch who was just as bright, if not more so. "If you wish muddy," the woman said while cackling as the darkness consuming her mind and reason only grew.

Bellatrix forgot that the girl was of no threat to her. She forgot the wary but tender feeling that had begun to grow deep in her blackened heart the very moment that she had first seen Hermione in the Department of Mysteries. All that Bellatrix could comprehend was that the Gryffindor girl had begun to dig under her skin, under her walls. The very walls that had been so carefully constructed when she was a child much the same age as the girl herself and now Hermione was ruining them. Her carefully constructed protection; the madness that engulfed her was the very product of that selective mindset and Bellatrix could do nothing to stop it as her body became consumed by rage.

"Let the games begin muddy. Here are your clues: the potion is emerald-green in color, it glows phosphorescently, and it induces extreme dehydration and delirium among other things. It has no definitive smell and it will not kill you. Though I can promise you that you will wish that it did." Hermione felt the panic begin to set in as her brilliant brain analyzed all the clues that the dark witch had given her set on no immediate ideas. This had never happened to the young witch before she thought, as all the potions that she had spent years learning flipped steadily through her mind. There were plenty of potions of that color to go off but none that presented those symptoms, at least not that she knew of and if anything it sounded more like the Dementor's kiss than a potion. Yet the young witch knew that she could not lose to this woman.

For some reason she felt the need to prove herself to the older witch, it was a desire that she had always felt around those who possessed more experience than she. However in relation to Bellatrix Lestrange the desire to please was even greater than anyone before her and far more convoluted. She couldn't control the need to do so and it had her brilliant mind in a tailspin; for once Hermione Granger was going to leave this up to luck and instinct which would be a first for her. "Well many potions have an emerald-green color to its brew however many of them do not glow phosphorescently…" Bellatrix scoffed at the girl's attempt to stall and she knew that her undoubtable failure was imminent. She had made it so after all.

"Maybe… the Foul Brew? It is commonly used by dark wizards to inflict pain and it contains a fungus that could explain the glowing part to it." Bellatrix turned back to the potions trunk while she waved her wand to unbind the girl from her frozen seat on the dining room chair. "Well did I get it right?" The Gryffindor asked presumptuously as though she could never even fathom being incorrect and Bellatrix's rage grew even more. How would the girl possibly keep herself safe if she presumed that everything she did was right? She couldn't see beyond her own intelligence and that flaw would get her killed. Bellatrix would not stand for this. Hermione needed to see beyond her pride and if the dark witch had to be the one to teach her it then so be it.

"Wrong. This potion my dear mud blood is called the Drink of Despair. Really you never would've been able to guess this as my Lord created it himself to protect a most prized possession. It's time for you to drink up mud blood." Bellatrix giggled maliciously as she began to stalk towards the young witch. Hermione yet again forgetting their first meeting tried to run from the woman. Bellatrix of course expected the girls fight or flight instinct to kick in and anticipated her actions. She pumped her legs forward in a fast sprint before she took the young girl to the ground.

Pining Hermione's body beneath her on the floor she wrenched the young girl's jaw open while popping off the stopper on the dark brew. "Drink up love and enjoy the ride." Bellatrix forced the potion into the young girl's mouth and poured it as she held her bucking body down beneath her. As Hermione swallowed on reflex the potion took instant effect and a burning fire consumed her body as her worst nightmares came to life. All anyone would hear from Black Manor that night was the young girl's terror filled screams.

**Thanks for reading! I'll have the next update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everybody who followed, favorited, or reviewed. It's awesome to hear all of your thoughts! Sorry this took so long; my personal life got in the way and put me in a funk. Anyways here it is and the next few updates shouldn't take so long. I'll be throwing in a new character that I've created in this chapter, so I hope that you enjoy that.**

Chapter Three: A Lesson Learned

_As Hermione swallowed on reflex the potion took instant effect and a burning fire consumed her body as her worst nightmares came to life. All anyone would hear from Black Manor that night was the girl's terror filled screams. _

Hermione awoke to the sound of rain beating against a window pane and an ache encompassing the whole of her body. With a grunt she tried to shift herself slowly out of bed without irritating the pain in her limbs even more. Any memory of the night previous had been blurred beyond belief, as the potion that Bellatrix had forced down her throat seemed to impair the events that occurred. Looking around the room Hermione had realized that she was in the same room as her first night in Black Manor. The room was absolutely pristine with nothing more than a few books scattered along the room, it was almost without a personal touch beyond the few picture frames that sat covered in dust upon the side table.

The photo contained a young Bellatrix, so unlike her current self; her hair had a shine of health to her beautiful curls, her deep brown eyes were alive like the girl had never seen, and she didn't look like the former shadow of a woman that the dark witch resembled now. Was this Bellatrix's room? From what she had seen Hermione could only assume as much, but then why was she in here? Surely Bellatrix would not want to taint her personal rooms with a mud blood like herself she thought bitterly. Even though Hermione did not remember much she couldn't forget what the death eater had done the night before; a righteous anger began to grow within the girl.

In her rage Hermione forgot that her body was still suffering from the repercussions of the night before as she quickly sprang out of bed to seek out Bellatrix and demand an explanation. As she slid to the floor, her limbs gave out and she couldn't help but wonder; how could she really expect anything less from the witch? Bellatrix was known for her cruelty and irrationality, the fact that Hermione thought that it would be any different was beyond foolish of the girl. As she stared at the rain pouring down behind the window pane Hermione realized something. No longer could she rely on preconceived notions of the woman, or on her logic to navigate these dangerous waters. It was time to act more like Ron and Harry; she needed to rely on her gut, on her feelings, instead of trying to rationalize every single detail. Bellatrix was a treacherous and unknown conundrum that Hermione needed to understand despite her current upset at the dark witch. "I will know her," the young witch stated with all the conviction and determination that she was known for.

"Oh look the mud blood is on the floor right where she belongs." Hermione looked up to see Bellatrix standing regally in the entrance to the bedroom. The girl was yet again struck by her; she was beautiful and terrifying all at once. Her features were sever but aristocratic, her hair as black as onyx in messy curls, her eyes were piercing and insane. "It seems that you've awoken long before expected, you are stronger than you look muddy." The dark witch's face remained curiously blank as she said this; there was none of her signature sneer or smirk present. "Why the hell did you do that?" Her attempt at coming off as intimidating failed miserably, as Hermione tried to drag herself up off the floor while weakly speaking to the death eater. "My reasons are none of your concern filth."

A spark of anger once again was brought to life at Bellatrix's comment but the girl knew that any attempt at getting the upper hand in her current situation was completely futile. "Now that you've learned your place you will answer my questions. Why were you searching for me?" I want an explanation now and don't think that I'll be as kind as I was last time." Hermione snorted at her comment and sat up in resignation to the interrogation that was going to once again occur. "Nice? Well that's a hilarious thought but no matter. I told you what I know, I was searching for you and I do not know why. It was almost like I wasn't in control of my body, like I was acting on my desires without thought or worry." The young witch saw the spark of anger that began to show in Bellatrix's eyes at her first sarcastic comment. Despite it all she began to pace in frantic movements, it seemed as if she was trying with all of her might not to believe what Hermione was telling her.

"Muddy I am tired of this game. As you well know I am an accomplished Legilimens and if you aren't going to tell me what I want to know then I will take the knowledge from you." Bellatrix approached the fallen girl quickly; pushing her down she once again straddled the witch's waist. No matter the disdain that Bella held for her current situation; the death eater could not fight her want for the girl and if straddling her was a way to get the contact she desired then she would do it. "Let's see what's in that oh so brilliant brain of yours muddy." As the young witch lay stagnant beneath her Bellatrix started to cackle maniacally as she pushed into Hermione's mind.

"_Oh come on Hermione don't be stupid. Why would we need to know that?" Ron looked away from the young witch in a mocking way and Harry did not say a thing; the boy just continued to watch the scene in disinterest. "It's a necessary skill Ronald. Soon we will be fighting a war and we will likely have to kill. Avada Kedavra is a last line of defense. Do you want to die because you were too stuck up in your own notions of heroism to learn this?!" The girl's voice rang out through the Forest of Dean as her irritation at the boys in front of her as they once again were ignoring something that she knew to be true. _

_How many times had they almost died because they would not listen to her? The events were countless. "You know what Hermione I'd expect this from Malfoy or a death eater, but not you. What are you thinking? Why don't you just stop with your ideas and suggestions, we don't need them and we don't need you either." Harry continued to look off into the distance not saying a word to stop Ron from digging himself even deeper. Hermione could not believe what she was hearing, she was tired of being treated like this, tired of dealing with these boys. The feeling of betrayal and disappointment overcame her emotions. _

_Grabbing her purple beaded bag and storming out of the tent she had no intention of going far; she was just going to leave to cool off before heading back to the boys. Almost out of the blue she was overcome with a desire to find the woman who had haunted her thoughts since the Department of Mysteries; in a flash she began to walk towards the Ruins. With a single-minded determination she would never have been able to notice the dark witch that slowly followed behind her from the moment she stepped into death eater territory. Hearing the cackle behind her she started to run, suddenly realizing the situation that she had just walked herself into. _

Resurfacing from the memory the dark witch felt her malice begin to boil; how dare those fools treat Hermione like that? She had saved their skins multiple times and at the very least they should show some respect. The young witch was worthy of it despite her foolishness and at that very moment Bella swore that she would make them pay. They would feel the pain that their actions caused and in their very last moments Bellatrix would make them suffer dearly. They did not deserve the girl's love, she did, and the dark witch decided that she would do everything to prove that. Bellatrix could only hope that Hermione could handle her more… manic tendencies.

"Well it seems that you were telling me the truth muddy. Let's get you up now." Shifting off of Hermione's lap the death eater clasped her hands around her full waist and dragged her to her feet. Supporting the young witch she seated her down on the bed that was just a few feet away from where they were sitting. "What no apologies? The great Bellatrix Lestrange was wrong. Who would've guessed?" The mocking tone in the girl's voice did nothing to help her current situation but strangely Bella did not feel any anger rising, just a sense of warmth. Not quite ready to acknowledge that she didn't hate her, the dark witch ignored her comment. "You look like a pile of ogre shit girl, you still need to meet the dark lord later and you will be presentable for him." Even though she was insulting her on purpose Bella was struck yet again by Hermione's beauty; the honey brown eyes that were so expressive and deep, her slender ivory toned limbs, and her rounded almost angelic face. Just acknowledging this alone made her desire flare up once again and in a quick move she strode off towards her closet.

"What do you mean meeting the dark lord?" The panic in the young girl's voice was very clear and it brought a smirk to Bellatrix's face as she dug through her closet. "Exactly as it sounds. Do you really think that I wouldn't bring you to my lord after finding you? You're quite a catch and everyone knows that you are the only thing keeping those two foolish boys alive." Despite her fear at the thought of meeting Voldemort, Hermione couldn't stop the flush that covered her skin at Bellatrix's compliment. Ducking her head down to hide it she just caught the smug look on the death eater's face as she emerged from the closet. "Oh wipe that look off your face. I was just uh overheating not blushing."The poor stuttered excuse that she managed to mutter out brought a full-blown fit of laughter out of the older woman. Clutching her midsection and dropping the garment in her hand she laughed until she ran out of breath, and in that moment Hermione felt overcome with happiness.

"You're a horrible liar you know that right?" Struck by the normalcy of the moment Bellatrix bent down to pick up the dress that she had chosen and approached the young girl. Ignoring her tendency to push down happiness and bask in anger she grabbed a hold of the witch's shirt and pulled it gently over her head. Hearing the breathy gasp she proceeded to kneel and drag her pants down as she descended. Despite the vulnerability of the situation Hermione felt completely safe and at peace; she never would've thought that the death eater could make her feel things like this.

Snapping out of the haze that Hermione brought on her the dark witch quickly grabbed the dress and pulled it down over her body. Zipping her up Bellatrix stepped back and almost ran out of the room. "Hurry up. We don't have time for this, the dark lord is expecting us soon muddy." Slowly a smile rose up on the young girls face and she laughed under her breath as she followed the death eater over to a fireplace in the main hall. "Remember your manners mud blood, you will soon be in the presence of the greatest wizard of this century." As the gravity of the situation crept up on Hermione she began to notice her pulse pick up as nerves began to spring upon her. Bellatrix reached over and grabbed onto her waist as she picked up a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the hearth. "Malfoy Manor!" The death eater's voice rang through the room as the green flames proceeded to engulf both witches.

************

Stepping out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor the house was lit up by the bright sunlight. Illuminating the white marble floors, and the high detailed columns, the sight was nearly as stunning as Black Manor. Following the dark witch into the dining room she sat beside Bella and the Malfoy family. Barely receiving a look of recognition from any of the members she proceeded to pick up her fork and knife for the food that was about to come. "Where is Sasha this morning Draco?" Looking up from the book that he was reading, Lucius glanced over at his son in confusion. "She went for a quick fly before supper and apparently she needed to stretch her wings." After nodding his head in confirmation Narcissa spoke up, "Try and make sure that she doesn't crash into my garden again when she decides to land. It took me a week to fix all the damage that she created last time." Snorting in derision Bellatrix began to mutter under her breath as the house elves popped into the room and began to set the food down on the table. "Wait are you talking about Sasha Rotkiv, from Hufflepuff? I didn't know that she was a death eater." Seeing the heads turn towards her in contemplation Hermione barely considered the fact that maybe she shouldn't have spoken to them. Pure bloods did have strange principles after all. "Evidently there is a lot that you do not know mud blood. Like your place, but yes Sasha is a death eater as is her sister Mira." The sneer present in Draco's tone was unmistakable, but it did nothing to deter the young witch's curiosity as she slowly began to eat the food in front of her.

"How long have you two been together for again, and what did you mean by wings?" Leaning forward the Malfoy family they all smirked in tandem at the witch's wonderment at her situation. "Not that it's any of your business but seeing as you'll likely either die or be inducted today I can't see the issue of enlightening you. We have been together for three years now, and when I said wings I meant her Animagus form. She is a Chinese fire bolt dragon, one of the few witches able to change into a magical form. Like Aunt Bella and Mira." At Draco's statement Bella put down her fork and glanced over at Hermione. "Don't even bother asking what my Animagus is muddy. I'm not telling you." Hearing a bang from the door slamming ahead of them all members of the table looked up to see a young girl enter. Sasha strode in with confidence; she had short shaggy black hair, and a curious pair of orange eyes, similar to that of a sunset.

Plopping down in the seat beside Draco Sasha picked up her utensils and began to dig in voraciously. Looking up her head twitched to the side curiously and nudging Draco she gestured towards Hermione. "What's she doing here?" Flinching slightly at the tone that Sasha took Hermione remembered that despite her being the nicer sister she was still rather harsh. "I found her in the woods, the dark lord asked for her to be kept alive. Something about a prophecy." Glancing up, the dark witch spoke through a mouthful of food and stuck her tongue out at the disgusted look that crossed Sasha's face. It seemed as though Bellatrix took too much joy from tormenting the young death eater, but that didn't surprise Hermione at all.

Finishing her food and dragging Hermione up with her the death eater dismissed everyone at the table and began to walk out of the room. Malfoy manor was similar to a castle, both inside and out, it was resplendent in every way. A palace fit for Kings and Queens, and that was how the Malfoy's and Black's liked to view themselves after all. Realizing a bit too late that she was about to go speak to the Dark lord himself Hermione felt the panic begin to set in. With her heart beating violently in her chest, and the taste of bile appearing in her mouth she knew that there was no way of getting out of this now. It was time to face Lord Voldemort himself; in his stronghold, surrounded by his henchmen. Whether this went good or bad she was well and truly screwed.

Stepping into a study on the first floor Hermione walked closely behind Bellatrix as the dark witch walked in and bowed slightly before proceeding closer. Looking up at them Voldemort's eyes seemed to glow in the dark lighting of the room, but there was no emotion on his face. Standing up he ushered the two women over to the seats in front of his desk and sitting down he leaned forward towards them both. "It is good to see you again Bellatrix, and even better to see the prize that you brought with you. Welcome to our temporary residence Hermione." Blinking slowly in shock at the pleasant conversation, Hermione felt as if she was in a parallel universe. Voldemort was supposed to be a menacing, and cruel man but this person in front of her did not seem as such.

"Thank you dark lord." Barely able to form sentences in her shock the young witch sat there completely stunned. " I feel as if I owe you both an explanation. Now Bella I sent you to the Ruins on purpose, I set up your meeting with Hermione here. I can assume that you are not familiar with the spell luere circare. It is a spell almost like compulsion; it pushes a person to find whoever the caster desires. This is what drew you to Bellatrix two nights ago Hermione; I cast it on you so that you would be brought to me." Slumping further in her seat Bellatrix only shrugged her shoulders as if the dark lord's actions were not surprising to her in the slightest. Hermione herself however was yet again stunned into complete silence; her mouth was open and gaping like a fish, she could not begin to comprehend why Voldemort would want her brought here.

"The reason that I had you brought here was because I believe that you are part of a prophecy that was foretold at Bellatrix's birth. Due to this I needed you brought here as you will be a key part in the war that is approaching. This is obviously overwhelming for you to hear and I will explain everything in full when you have adjusted to what I have told you." Speaking slowly and surely Voldemort then stood up and walked around the desk to the two witches. At this point Hermione snapped, she stood up in a tense defensive stance and began to panic.

"So what you are telling me is that you put a spell on me to basically kidnap me, and take me away from my friends, all because of a prophecy that you believe that I am a part of!" Breathing heavily while a tremor ran through her body the young witch began to slowly step backwards towards the door. "You are here because I want you here and none of the other details matter. I expected better from you. Did you not realize that your talents are being squandered? The two idiots that followed you so blindly did not appreciate you; they treat you like dirt, never listening to you, and dismissing your ideas. I brought you here to be a part of my inner team; you are of worth, you will join us and your intelligence will be key. Whether you like it or not you are not going anywhere. Now leave me and have a chat with Bella about this. We will speak again tomorrow." Frozen in place near the door way, Voldemort turned his back to her and waved his hand. Dismissing both Bellatrix and Hermione. Approaching slowly the death eater took hold of the stunned witch and pulled her from the room furiously; her anger very plain to see from the fire in her eyes and the harshness behind her actions.

Rushing through the hallways being pulled by the dark witch they both entered a room just outside of the dining room. Turning viciously Bellatrix pushed Hermione violently down to the ground and pulled out her wand. "You do not speak to my lord like that mud blood, I warned you before hand to mind your manners and you did the exact opposite." As the dark witch advanced on Hermione she began to squirm backwards as quickly as she could. In all of their encounters there were moments of softness and normalcy before Bellatrix snapped to the volatile and dangerous woman again.

By now it shouldn't surprise Hermione but every time it happened it still came as a shock and her reaction was never very good. "You obviously are not worth my time. As much as I would love to watch you squirm beneath my wand, I think that leaving you here to think about your actions until tomorrow will do. Have fun muddy." Casting yet another body binding curse on Hermione the death eater strode out of the room and slammed the door shut. As the lights extinguished the young witch was unable to move, unable to see anything in the dark of the room. Panic began to set in; being in the room felt like death itself. Hermione could not move, could not scream, her terror overwhelming her and it would not end for quite a while now, she had a long night ahead of her.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed. As a side note I'll be posting a new fic in the Twilight universe within the next couple of minutes, so if any of you like a Bellice pairing you might enjoy this. Thanks!**


End file.
